


The Cycle Needs to Break

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Implied Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: What is the biggest thing Sarge ever taught Grif? Something that should not be passed down, yet was.A bullet is not a replacement for words.





	The Cycle Needs to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder if Grif ever emulated other things he learned from Sarge. So I explored that alittle.

God did Grif hate listening to Matthews ramble. He liked it even less so that he was forced to train his team on his own. And there was no Bitters in sight. Which means even less reason to be here.

"I'm sure Bitters will show up eventually, he's usually late like this," Matthews chirps out and turns eagerly to face Grif. "Do you have anything I can do for you, Captain? While we wait?"

God damn did he hate that. He liked being praised a hero but he did not like Matthews' eagerness. He holds a shotgun in his hands thinking. What was it Sarge always did when his subordinates were doing something he didn't like? Or at least when HE did something Sarge wasn't fond of? "Matthews, I would like you to shut up."

"Certainly, Captain Grif!" 

Grif can almost hear the beaming behind that helmet. That's not shutting up at all. He points the gun to the floor and fires.

\--

Matthews sits in med bay getting his leg bandaged. He claims not to remember the accident. The nurse tells Grif Matthews often has lapses like these. She seems disinterested in the real reason for the injury. With live fire exercises its common enough of an accident.

Grif nods, he keeps his helmet own hiding his horror of and to himself. He didn't think the bullet would graze him. He aimed it at the ground on purpose to avoid that.

He waits for the nurse to leave and heads into the room. "Matthews, I." He tries to start but Matthews interrupts him.

"I know, I'm clumsy like that. Run your mouth and risk getting shot right? That's the lesson?" Matthews moves slowly off the bed.

Grif holds his tongue. Before Kimball, what kind of life did these kids have here. But one things certain.

Grif is never touching a shotgun again.


End file.
